The Truth
by Gabriel Fox
Summary: This is the story about what happens if Vulkanus had never been thought about after it was sent towards the sun. (Disregard all Endless Waltz!)
1. Default Chapter

The Truth  
  
By Gabriel Fox  
  
Prologue: The Story Known  
  
"Lt. Tubarov of OZ built an unmanned MD plant on the site of a former United Earth Sphere Alliance space fortress. He named it Vulkanus. Soon after the factory went online, White Fang attacked the moon, where Tubarov died. The only other person who knew about the factory, Duke Dermail, also died in the battle, burying its existence in history. Vulkanus remained, but it was out of operation for lack of resources. Vulkanus is in a desolate area just inside Mar's orbit. It sits waiting for someone qualified to command It." © Katasuhiko Chiba; Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Battlefield of Pacifists.  
  
Heero Yuy and his faithful pilot Duo Maxwell sent Vulkanus, along with their Gundams, to a one-way trip into the sun. Think that there was always going to be peace and Gundams wouldn't be needed anymore, Vulkanus slowly soared its way towards the sun. All of the past of Wing Zero, Deathscythe, Sandrock, Shenlong, and Heavyarms would be wiped away as the factory drifted closer and closer to this galaxies largest star. Five years later, everything changed.  
  
Author's Note: This is after the TV series, but before Endless Waltz. It has nothing to do with the story of Endless Waltz. This is what happens if they forgot about Vulkanus. Remember as you read this, it has nothing to do with Endless Waltz. 


	2. Chapter I: Living Dead

Chapter I: Living Dead  
  
The ship flew past mars on its fifth pass, the stars glistening in the pilot's olive eyes. The battered ship, scarred from its days in war had reached its last pass around the crimson planet. The pilot of the ship wiped off the sweat that had congregated on his upper lip. Fear shuddered his body as he glared at the green luminescent radar screen.  
  
"Captain, we have readings of an unknown figure five hundred kilometers in counting." The voice of Miola's words rang in Heero's ears.  
  
"What the hell it?" Heero shot back at the tired pilot.  
  
"I don't know, sir. I am getting readings that there are some sort of …" Silence struck the frightened pilot's mouth.  
  
"What the -! What is it? Finish what you were saying!" But Heero was too impatient and jumped off his sapphire captain seat and landed steadily on the floor. He ran over to the operating board and clutched the pilot's shoulders in trepidation of what it was.  
  
"There seems to be readings of … Mobile Dolls onboard." The words shook Heero's body as they left the pilot's lips. "We're getting closer, sir. Can you see it?"  
  
There was a gloomy russet figure in the distance. It seemed to appear as if it were a plant of some sort, but they were all supposed to be gone by now. The only remaining mobile suits owned were by Heero Yuy, Chang Wufei, Quatra Winner, Duo Maxell, and Trowa Barton. These were the five Gundam pilots left in the galaxy, sent to protect and to serve.  
  
Heero had been traveling at a staggering pace for nearly six hours. The ship Heero commanded was the G1, the first of five ships that manned Gundam. They were traveling nowhere but around and around the galaxy. The truth was, Heero was trying to stay in the ship as long as he could because he feared going back home to Earth and be given another boring mission by Doctor J. Ever since 188 A.C. the Perfect Soldier had feared the Doctor that made Heero the soldier he is today.  
  
"Shit! It looks as though - " Heero was unable to finish his sentence. The perfect soldier looked as though he had just seen the living dead. His brow shook as the words exited through his lips. "It's … Vulkanus." His voice quivered. "But how can this be possible? I sent, we sent it - HOW?" Heero asked himself, without expecting an answer.  
  
"Its getting closer, sir!" Miola interrupted Heero's deliberations. "Take a look for yourself, it must be Vulkanus."  
  
"I swear it was gone. I put in the coordinates for the sun and it was supposed to be gone by now. Somebody has got to be shitting me!" Heero couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his own mouth. He hadn't spoken this way ever since he accidentally destroyed L2. "Great! This is just fucking great! I wonder how many damn people know about this already!"  
  
"Apparently somebody does, sir." Miola responded to Heero's unanswered question. 


End file.
